Champions
by fs0ciety
Summary: "I appreciate your words, Percy. But Kronos isn't dead. You can't kill a Titan." "Then-[?]" "I don't know," Hermes grumbled. "None of us do. Blown to dust. Scattered to the wind...But don't mistake him for dead, Percy." A year after The Giant Wars, the mythological world is trying to recover. Too bad the Titans are on the rise again. An ancient problem, a new prophecy.
1. VALENCIA

Val forgot how different her life was from mortals. Different from everyday demigod campers. They, both mortal and demigods, couldn't even begin to relate with the life she'd led thus far. She forgot, truly, what it was like to be having dinner with family. Even if it wasn't her own.

Sydney's uncle was currently entertaining the table with a story that wasn't funny despite the family's laughter but it did provide enough distraction for Val to slip a steak knife into the pocket of her pantsuit.

"At first we thought he was kidding! I mean, who tried to sell goats at a gas station?" Sydney's uncle–she wanted to say his name was Harry? –said through a mouthful of salad. He swallowed, still had green in his teeth. "Anyways, so we tell him..."

Val internally groaned. Or maybe it was out loud as Sydney gave her an apologetic look. Val smiled back, slightly ashamed at seeming rude. She didn't want to seem ungrateful to Sydney for inviting her. After all, the invitation was a part of the plan.

She only had a short notice of Ames's location. She'd beaten the information out of a few telkhines in Rhode Island that Ames would be at an auction in North Carolina the next week. It was the first lead she had in a while. After using a credit card she'd pickpocketed off an unsuspecting mortal man at an airport, she'd bought a plane ticket and a hotel room in Asheville. When she overheard in the lobby Sydney and her dad talk about the auction Val was planning to sneak into, she figured it was easier to blend in than break in. She'd ever so not-so-casually bumped into Sydney. The mortal's coffee had spilled all over Val's new outfit but it was worth it. Sydney, so apologetic and kind, had let Val clean up in her room. They had become fast friends in a way that made Val guiltily sad about her using Sydney as a ticket. But's it's not like Val could just explain demigod business to her.

A waitress came over Val's shoulder to pour water into her glass. She turned her to say thank you and took the opportunity to scope the auditorium for Ames. She could see him near the stage where a banner hung reading: 20th Annual Asheville Historical Society Auction. He seemed to be getting along with mortals of his own. She hated seeing him laugh like that. It was unnatural to see his largemouth mime laughter. It was out of place for a rat like him.

"Attention, patrons!" An announcer in a tux too big spoke into the podium microphone. "The auction will begin in exactly 10 minutes. Be sure to grab your bidding cards from your waiters."

She wished she had her swords. Dual swords, equals and balanced. She hadn't had them in a long time but she still remembered how they felt like extensions of herself. She was skilled at most weapons but she was most comfortable with the dual swords. The ones supplied in Antaeus's arena were blunted and stained from constant use. She hadn't had those weapons long but she remembered how awful it felt to use them. In addition to the steak knife she'd pocketed, she bought a switch knife from a flea market and of course, she'd become versed in hand to hand combat. At least being forced to fight in the Labyrinth had given her something.

"Val? You still with us?" Sydney said. She and the rest of the table raised their eyebrows expectantly.

"Sorry, what?" Val said. Focus, Val, she thought. Ugh, her inner voice was starting to sound like her mother.

Sydney laughed it off. "I just asked when your parents were going to be joining us? You said they were on their way down."

She'd forgotten she even mentioned it. When Sydney asked the first time at the hotel, Val had simply told them they were stuck in meetings. Val couldn't think of what normal parents would be doing on a Wednesday afternoon. Val figured she wasn't too far off anyways. Not that she could be sure but her father very well could've been in a business meeting. Her mother...well she was sure being the literal goddess of victory involved a lunchtime business call.

Val cleared her throat. She feigned searching for absent parents. "Oh–uh...I'm not sure. They're probably just running late. It's pretty typical of them." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ames excuse himself from his table. "You know what? Let me go call them."

She didn't wait for permission. Val pushed back from the table, rattling wine glasses. Sydney's voice calling after her name followed Val as she followed Ames.

It wasn't that she didn't like Sydney, she did, but Val couldn't waste time. She kept her eyes on the Ames's back, a target. He could've just been going to the bathroom. Or looking for a waiter for more bread. But it's not like Val was going to take any chances.

She'd wasted too much time already looking for leads on Ames, on anything that would get her back to the arena. Her mother's voice in her head told her to be polite, that her adrenaline would work against her and calm was the only way to get what she wanted. She could hear her mother curse at her, the same thing she told her when she left camp that night for a quest: Winning is all about the tools you have to work with. You don't have anything.

This wasn't about winning. Mostly, Val thought, it was about the message she'd send. She knew that he had been tracking her too. Tonight, she would come out on top and the message would be clear: She was always two steps ahead. She wasn't oblivious, and she wouldn't stand being tracked like an animal. She knew Antaeus would find out what happened to his precious errand boy and he'd know Val was coming for him too, to take down everything.

Maybe it was about winning.

Val definitely knew it was about revenge. A year and a half ago, she made a mistake and left Camp Half-Blood. She didn't think it was wrong at first but soon turned to be her biggest regret. She thought she could handle a quest of her own and back then she knew she could. She failed and couldn't handle it. She'd trusted Ames, who offered to help her when they first met. He was the reason she ended up fighting in Antaeus's arena. He told her a detour through the Labyrinth would have them right back at the camp. But instead, he led her straight to an arena, to a crazy re-constructed body of Antaeus.

She'd heard Percy tell stories of the Labyrinth before, the horror of an arena where demigods were forced to kill each other for the amusement of Poseidon's long-dead son. She'd heard him say how over campfire stories that he cleverly beat him. She never thought she'd see it for herself much less fight in it. Killing demigods just to survive in the depths of the Labyrinth. It was a nightmare situation Val would dream about in the cabins. It was her reality when she slept on the ground in cells. The smell of blood was permanent in her olfactory memory and, when she closed her eyes, she could still see the crowds of ghosts, rogue demigods like Ames who would bet on winners, on her. When she closed her eyes, she saw Antaeus with a gaze that founds hers saying, I own you.

Ames was the reason for all that was wrong with her.

She found him by the fountain speaking into an iPhone. She frowned. Val herself hadn't used technology since she was claimed. She remembered, years ago, during camp orientation Annabeth had told during orientation that it was a beacon for monsters. Maybe that was Ames's plan. Attract monsters, attract chaos as only he could.

She maneuvered around patrons idling and chatting. Most of them had drinks and were completely oblivious to the girl sliding a pocket knife out of her jacket sleeve. Her jacket was the only gift her mother ever gave her. It was an athletic black windbreaker, one that normal people would use for running. Blessed by Nike for Val, it was literal armor. Sydney had commented earlier that the polyester clashed with the jersey fabric of Val's jumpsuit, Val knew she wouldn't survive the night without it.

Ames hadn't noticed her yet. He looked stressed, the overhead lights reflected a shine of sweat on his forehead. It was curious but not enough for Val to question nor care. In her quest to find him over the past year and a half, she'd learn the reputation of Ameles Wey. A former camper himself, son of Apollo, he went rogue during the Titan War at only 16 years old. Rumors have it that he was a loyal camper who ditched his post mid war in Manhattan, went off grid until the Titans needed him. During the Giant Wars (a stupid name in Val's opinion), Ames was the middle man between whatever dealings the Giants had for him. He'd get paid to do whatever they wanted. What she still couldn't understand was how he ended up dealing with Antaeus. She didn't care much to ask. She just wanted to know how to find him. Because she knew deep down, knew because she dreamt it, the arena was already being rebuilt again.

Val forced herself to breathe, calm her erratic heartbeat. This could be it, the moment she'd get answers from Ames himself. She came up behind him, blade curled in her palm. It was then she felt calm. She knew this. The feeling that she was about to be victorious despite everything. Her hand tightened around her pocket knife. She reached for Ames's shoulder.

A hand gripped her wrist, stilling the knife Val tried to raise. Suddenly, she was being yanked back to the corner of the lobby, next to an elegant looking plant. Val spun out, ripping her hand from a vice grip. Val breathed slowly, raised the knife between her and her opponent defensively, instinctually.

"Don't even think about it, Valencia."

There was only one person who called her by her full name. Or rather, one goddess.

"Shit," Val said, lowering the knife.

"I thought I saw you out here," Artemis said, amused. The goddess of the Hunt was a real pain in Val's ass.

"Had I seen you, I would've run the other way." Val grumbled. She took in the sight of the goddess in a black power suit and smoky makeup around silver eyes. "What are you doing here? I can't imagine you'd be into antique china cabinets."

"Stopping you from making a scene. Your stealth needs work."

"Wow, thanks. Any other judgements you want to throw my way? 'Cause I have other pressing matters."

Val craned her head just in time to see Ames returning to the auditorium. Sidestepping Artemis, Val kept a step behind him as he passed through the doors. She stuck to the back wall as she tried to look casual studying the obsolete beige-colored wallpaper. It didn't go unnoticed to her that Ames looked to her table, her vacant seat. Her stomach sank. He knew she was here. Not good.

"I don't think that's wise, Valencia," Artemis said. She regarded Ames taking his seat again.

"I don't think I asked for your opinion, Artemis," Val said.

Artemis had been wrecking up her plans from the start. Val had tried to be Hunter, tried to listen and follow the code or whatever but it didn't agree with her. Neither did Thalia fucking Grace for that matter. To Val, working with Thalia was hardest part about being a Hunter. Val had other plans than hunt whatever rebirthed monsters had crawled through the Doors of Death after the Giant's war. So Val bailed, much to Artemis's anger and Thalia's relief. Ever since then, Artemis had been on Val's ass, ruining every plan she had. Like three months ago, when Val cornered the manticore. She had been seconds away from getting location for an entrance to the Labyrinth when Artemis showed up. It was distraction enough for the manticore to get away. Or last month when Val finally tracked an empousa for a stakeout. They were famous for getting along with Titans as well dealing with Ames. Yet, Artemis had been there to blow Val's cover, almost getting her blown up by Greek fire in the process.

"You should be thanking me," Artemis had said, brushing off ashes. If Val could've smack a goddess without ramifications she would've done it right then and there. Every time Val was close to getting answers Artemis had gotten in the way.

Not this time.

"I know this is important to you. But this is much bigger than your white whale."

Val tore her eyes from the wall, frowning. "My what?"

"Your white whale," She said as if Val would understand the second time. Artemis gestured to Ames. "Just like Ahab obsessing over his whale, you are doing exactly the same."

"I'm sorry... are you referencing Moby Dick right now?"

"Of course. I read it as a reminder of what a hunt should not be."

"Fascinating. Well if book club is over..."

Artemis blocked Val's path back to her table. It was a little jarring seeing Artemis as a full grown adult. Artemis usually took the image of a 12-year-old girl when Val was a Hunter and whenever Artemis ruined her plans. Though taller than most mortal girls, Val's head only came to Artemis's chin. Even so, Val would not be intimidated. After everything Val had done, she didn't think she could be intimidated by anyone. Especially given how wrecked Artemis looked. Through the elegant demeanor and makeup done presumably by Aphrodite herself, her bright eyes were carrying bags, bloodshot and a little wild. Her skin which was usually shining with literal moonlight was lackluster and maybe dehydrated. It was as if she'd been on the Hunt for two months with no rest and a lot of Red bull. Val had seen it before. It was not a pretty sight.

"What I'm saying is that also like Ahab your path–"

"–'will lead to nowhere good.' Yeah, you literally tell me every time you butt into my business." Val interrupted. She shifted and put on her best goddess of the hunt impression, standing up straighter and adopting an air of superiority complex. "'Don't be reckless, Valencia'. 'Think about what you're doing, Valencia.' 'You can't mix Greek fire with dynamite, Valencia'– you're a fucking broken record. Will you, for once, leave me alone?"

"Will you lower your voice and quit acting like a petulant child?" Artemis said without batting an eye. Not even at the other mortals who had shifted to eavesdrop. "And for the love of Olympus, watch your mouth. You're lucky I like you; otherwise I'd turn you into a fish for speaking to me in such a way."

Valencia huffed, cheeks getting warm. She opened her mouth to tell her off but Artemis cut her off. "Like I said: this is much bigger than your white whale. I'm not here to interfere. Though, let me be clear, I will if you give me reason. I'm here to retrieve my bear."

Artemis swept away before Val could speak again. She took a seat at table as the announcer came back on the stage, drunk as all mortal adults were and spoke loudly into the microphone, "Ladies and Gentlemen! Hello and welcome to the 20th annual Asheville Historical Auction!"

Val took a seat as people started clapping. "Wait, you're here for a bear? Like a literal bear?"

"Among other things. Someone has stolen from Olympus."

"Don't tell me you guys are blaming Percy Jackson again," Val said. Though she hadn't even been at camp for that whole fiasco, her younger sister was and Olivia couldn't believe a son of Poseidon could do such a thing. Olivia would go on and on to Val about Perseus Jackson. Val hadn't even been claimed when that happened. She had just been like any other mortal so demigod things just didn't make sense to her. Until she herself became a demigod.

Val narrowed her eyes at the goddess before continuing, "Unless you're here because you think it's me."

"I considered it," Artemis admitted. "But it seems you're as preoccupied as ever." She nodded toward Ames. "I see you found him. Remind me, who he is again?"

"None of your business" Val said. She leaned back in her chair, arms crossed trying to look casual.

Artemis snorted. "Tell me–what's your plan? Find the boy, find the labyrinth, sure, fine–let's say you do it. Let's say you get him to tell you where it is without killing him and you take it all down. Then what? What will you do when you win?"

Val stayed silent, her eyes on the drunk announcer.

"I don't understand how you don't have a plan. It's the basis of success and you never seem to have one. I know this is important to you. But it's been a year and a half since the arena, Valencia," Artemis continued. Val couldn't meet her eyes. "You got out. It was destroyed; I've seen the rubble myself. Ever since then you've been on this hell path. Nearly eaten by a manticore, or almost blown up by your own Greek fire. And I have to come drag you off the shores of the Underworld. Every time."

"It's not like I ever asked you to," Val hissed. She despised the gentleness in Artemis's tone. Like Val was some beast she was trying to soothe. "You want to talk about success? I found the manticore and the empousa way before you did. In fact, I found half the monsters it took you months to find in a matter of days. How's that for success, m'lady? If I can do that, what makes you think I'm incapable of doing this too?"

Artemis's eyes flashed something threatening. "Just like your mother to be so arrogant. Unlike her, you're no god. You're a spiteful demigod who wants to hurt those who've hurt her. You and I both know there's no success to be found going the way you are."

Val lifted her chin. "I'm not one of your Hunters anymore. I don't need the advice. So you can take it and shove it up your godly a–"

A flash of red over Artemis's shoulder cut her breath short. Val saw her across the auditorium. The red of her hair complimented the simple blue blouse, painted jeans and sparkly silver Vans. Val would've laughed if not for the sudden sickness she felt. Leave it to Rachel Elizabeth Dare to break dress code.

If that wasn't enough to make Val panic, she saw Percy Jackson standing next to her, surveying the crowd, looking out of place despite the tux. He looked...older than Val remembered. It'd only been a year and some change since she'd seen him but he looked haunted. The tax of two wars was definitely evident. Seeing the two of them meant that Annabeth Chase couldn't have been far behind, even worse for Val. She never planned on seeing Annabeth Chase again.

"I don't have time for your tantrums," Artemis said, oblivious. "So how about a deal? You help me rescue my animal and I assist you with your hellish mission."

"Deal." Val said quickly. Percy was heading their way. "I think I know where they keep the auction items. I saw loading trucks go through the back entrance."

"Excellent, I'll sneak around back and cut them off. With any luck they haven't release him yet. You stay here and wait for me." Artemis shoved a finger in Val's face. "I mean it, girl. Stay. If I come back and you're not here, I'll turn you into a bear as a replacement."

"Fine, whatever. Go. The auction is going to be starting soon."

Artemis took her leave, gliding out the exit. Val took no time as she sped back to her seat at Sydney's table who welcomed her back with a genuine smile. Val apologized for being gone so long and watched from the corner of her eye as Percy and Rachel left out the entrance. Val couldn't believe her luck. First a goddess, and now a demigod legend and an oracle. The goddess was a headache enough. Could it be that Artemis called Percy? Val knew they were buddy-buddy. Val wouldn't put it past her to do something like that and say it was for Val's sake.

There were no trucks at the back entrance. Val didn't even know if there really was a back entrance but it was enough to give Val some space. How could Artemis keep doing this? Why did she keep doing this? Scolding Val like she was a child. Val was an adult, eighteen and had already been on her own for some time now. She didn't need to be parented. How dare she think Val was doing this out of pettiness. If anything, taking down the arena would be beneficial for all of demigod kind. No demigod should be forced into something like that. Val was the only one who could stop it. She believed she was doing it for the greater good.

"Everything okay?" Sydney said, placing a hand on Val's. "Did you find your parents?"

Val stared at her before remembering her lie. "Oh, yeah, well it was just my mom. My dad is stuck at late night practice. But um," Val stalled trying to think of a reason why her "mom" wasn't there. "Mom and I got into a fight and she bailed."

"I'm sorry," Sydney said. She squeezed Val's hand, surprising Val at the sincerity. "Is there anything I could do?"

"No, it's fine, really. We just don't see eye to eye on a lot. Besides, I got other plans that don't include her."

"I hope those plans involve me." Sydney said, immediately blushing. "Uh... what I mean is, um, I was hoping we could bail a little early? Get some ice cream or something?"

Val felt her own cheeks heat up. Yes, of course! was on the tip of her tongue. Sydney was unlike any mortal she'd met. Nice, so nice that just that morning Sydney had saved Val a seat at breakfast, letting her sleep in. She even made sure there was a ketchup bottle because Val told her she couldn't eat eggs without it. As much as Val tried to fight it, she really like Sydney.

But then Val remembered that she wasn't a mortal. She remembered that she wasn't the girl who spent the last couple days laughing with Sydney in Val's hotel room over mountains of room service, staying up till 4am just talking. She wasn't just a demigod who was invited to this auction. She remembered that she had tricked Sydney into inviting her, they hadn't met by chance but by Val's deviance. Val was Val, daughter of Nike, who'd do anything to succeed. She was on a mission and despite how bad she wanted to spend more time with Sydney, Val couldn't change a thing. If Sydney only knew, was capable of knowing who and Val really was, she would get away from Val as fast as she could.

Val withdrew her hand. "I can't. My parents want to leave immediately after this."

The lie rolled right of her tongue. A liar was just another bullet point to Val's list of why she didn't deserve have good things in her life.

"Are you sure?" Sydney asked. "Sure you can't ditch them?"

"I've kind of already doing that," Val said. "I really want to but–"

Reality hit her. She shouldn't be discussing the logistics of an ice cream date. Val spun in her seat. Ames. She was here for Ames. Ames, who was nowhere to be seen.

With all the sincerity in her heart, Val blamed Artemis. Val kicked herself for even entertaining Artemis. All she did was criticize Val anyways. If that what Val had wanted, she would've called her own mother.

After giving another sorry excuse to Sydney, Val tried her luck with the lobby. She had to find Ames tonight. Who knew if she'd get another chance to get the drop on him. It took her months to find him here. Months before she even knew his real name, or at least the name he called himself. When she first met him, he introduced himself as Otis. It wasn't until she ran into other rogue demigods that she learned his name was actually Ames.

Val searched through the lobby area. Around drunk patrons who were stupid rich and over by the fountain but came up empty handed. She tried not to panic. Scanning through the crowd for desperate fifth time, Val's eyes locked onto green ones. Rachel stared back, narrowing her eyes as if they deceived her. Val hurried out the exit, exhaling slowly to diffuse the tension she felt in her bones.

Val was about to give up but then she saw Ames rounding the corner to the back of the convection hall. She bounded after him, through the alley way to see him exchange words with a huge albeit baby-faced bouncer in a thick pea coat. Ames was let through the door. Val hoped it would be that easy for her.

"Can I help you, miss?" The guard asked surveying her.

"Yes!" Val said, stepping into the dim light of the alley. His name tag read Dave. She put on her best innocent girl voice. "Hey Dave, so here's the deal. My boss wanted me to check on his auction pieces backstage. Super annoying, right? I tried to go through the building but they said come back here and you try telling that to my boss. Guaranteed, won't be pretty. Anyways, I was hoping –"

"Got any identification?"

She patted her pockets for show. "Don't you just hate it when the pockets aren't actually pockets? I guess I left my card on the table. If I can just go through, I can come back with it."

"You'll have to go through the front."

"Oh, c'mon Dave," She fake pouted. She was beginning to consider rendering him unconscious to make this go by quicker. "You're really going to make a girl travel back through the alley by herself? I'm pretty sure I saw a guy urinating back there. Please; my name is Valencia Grayson–"

"Grayson?" Dave's eyes lit up. "Any relation to Leon Grayson?"

"He's my father," Val said through a gritted smile.

Though sometimes, Val found herself forgetting her father even existed. Leon Grayson was the #1 small forward in the NBA, the best of the best. Averaging 33 points a game and 15 rebounds to boot, he had the most playing time on the court and away from home. Impressive player, but not as impressive as a father. He averaged about two weeks at home with Val and Olivia a year. Last time Val saw him was on TV at a restaurant bar, playing in NBA finals. He looked so happy and content Val wondered if he remembered he even had daughters.

The guard's eyes widened in disbelief. "No way! I'm a huge fan. Like, the biggest!"

"That's so sweet! I'm sure he'd appreciate it. Actually, would you want to meet him? He's right by the stage." Val said. It turned out that her dad may be useful after all.

"Seriously? Oh wow! Hell yeah!" Harry composed himself. "I mean; I would love to. Uh, here." He opened the door. "Just bank a left, through the hall. It should take you through to the stage."

Val stepped into the warmth of the building. "My boss and I thank you! I'l bring my dad around as soon as I'm done."

She left him fist pumping the air as she wiped the smile clean and went down the corridor to backstage. She could hear the announcer calling out items and numbers through the thick velvet curtains. The sound of her heels echoed off the auction pieces. She bumped into most of them, peering over large china cabinets, glittery glass vases and expensive looking wall décor. There was even a section of Greek sculptures, vases depicting wars, and some inauthentic weaponry.

Val dislodged the small pocket knife from the inside of her jacket, zipping the windbreaker up to her neck. She slinked around. If Artemis was right about a live bear being held back here, it wouldn't be hard to miss. If Ames actually came back here, Val would have to be on her toes. A clatter of metal caught Val's ear. She lifted the knife in reaction, immediately rushing to the sound. Pivoting around the china cabinet, she lifted the knife.

"That's the bear you were looking for?" Val said. A teddy bear?"

Artemis turned, clutching a stuffed bear to her chest which regraded Val with a single button eye. She looked like an overgrown child who had been told to go to bed.

"This 'teddy bear' is of my best hunters. Whoever stole him from me must've done this to keep him subdued." She tucked the bear under arm and stepped to the exit. "Come now. I'll keep my word and help you with your task..."

Her words drowned out in Val's ears, replaced by a faint whispering. It was quiet in sound but powerful in feeling as Val looked around. It was tempting her to follow.

"Do you hear that?" Val asked.

Artemis shook her head. She was saying something else but Val tuned it out. Val traveled though Victorian paintings and Civil war gear to the Greek items. A large vase-looking jar sat on the table, normal looking but covered in an aura of power. Valencia touched it with the tips of her fingers and the noise hit a crescendo. It showed her what her life could be, free of guilt. Forgiveness in the eyes of Olivia, Annabeth, Chiron, all who welcomed her back absolved of everything she'd done. She wanted it more than she could put into words.

Her fingers lifted the lid just a fraction.

"Valencia no!" Artemis's hands slammed down the lid. Val stepped back blinking, the feeling of salvation gone.

"What the hell was that?" Val said, shaking her head clear.

"Pandora's box." Artemis said.

Val burst out in nervous laughter. "Seriously? You guys haven't learned to keep an eye on that thing?"

"This is no laughing matter. I told you; someone stole from Olympus. You felt the temptation. Pandora's box has the potential to tear all of us down, gods and mortals alike. It cannot, under any circumstances, be opened."

"Isn't it almost empty anyways? What's so bad about hope getting out?"

Artemis said nothing. She just looked at Val so frightened that it scared Val to her core.

"Rumor has it, there are those willing to kill for what's in there."

Ames stood behind them, a sword in his hands. His dark eyes regarded Valencia amusingly. "What's up Val? You're looking nice tonight."

The knife left Val's hand before she even registered the movement. It would've hit right between Ames square in his chest but he disappeared. That was an ability Val definitely didn't remember him having. In a flash of light and a pop of air, he reappeared behind the table, casually taking the pithos. Artemis spun quickly, pointing a loaded arrow in his face. "I'm warning you, demigod. Release it at once."

He only smiled and poof-ed away to stand on top of a wardrobe. Artemis let the arrow fly and he disappeared again. He rematerialized by the exit, spinning the pithos in his hands. "Thanks by the way," He said to Val. "It would've taken me all night to find this and I'm kinda on a deadline."

Val rushed Ames. Colliding, she pinned him against the stage door, the pithos clattering to the ground and rolling away. Val held the steak knife to his throat, him barely taller than her.

"Hmm. And here I thought you got your thrills in the arena," He taunted. Val pressed the knife deeper.

"That's enough, Valencia," Artemis said, picking up the pithos and using it off. "We got what we came for and then some. Let's go."

"You got what you came for," Val seethed. She didn't take her eyes off Ames. "You go, figure out what to do with that thing before some helpless fool gets it."

Val knew Artemis didn't want to leave her but she also knew that Pandora's box was more important. For once, Artemis would leave her be. To Val's surprise, Artemis did, adding a look of warning before she walked off toward the curtains.

"I want to know how to get back into the Labyrinth." Val directed at Ames.

He studied her for second. "No. You don't. Besides, you can't. No one can; It's gone, remember?"

Val remembered all too well. The way it all came down on top of them, deep in the earth. Even then, the arena was destroyed and Val knew it. She'd dream about it and knew it wasn't a memory. In the dreams that would wake her up in the middle of the night, Val saw it steadily being rebuilt. Antaeus sitting on a broken throne addressing none other than Ames himself. Words here and there that would stay with Val in the waking world: New competitors. A host. Immediately. So she knew he was lying. There was a way to get back and he would tell her.

"I'm not here to fight you," Ames said, squirming under her weapon. "Honest. I've been trying to avoid you all night. You'll disagree but you have to let me go. I can't leave without that jar."

"I'm not letting you leave until you tell me where the Labyrinth is."

"I don't know!" Ames yelled. His eyes tracked the pithos desperately. "But hey, if you really want a fight. Allow me."

He flashed out of her grip, kicking out her legs as he reappeared behind her. She fell against the door, the knife flying away from her as her head smacked against the doorknob. By the time she turned around, Ames was zeroing in on Artemis. She shook off the pain and ran after him. Val picked up the pocket knife she dropped and vaulted over coffee table and tackled him to the ground. He wrestled her off of him and went after Artemis. Val was quicker, in his way, and driving forward with her single blade. She got in his step, straight punching him across the face. He shook it off, thrusting his blade to her chest. Luckily, her jacket/amour prevented any real damage but the force was enough to knock the air out of her. As she doubled over to catch her breath, Ames knocked the knife out of her hand. Val stood up, facing down the tip of Ames's sword.

"Nice jacket. Could've been useful back down under, huh?" Ames's said out of breath.

"What do you even want with the jar? Give it to Antaeus? Start up the arena?"

"Why would you think I have anything to do with that wannabe Coliseum?"

"Aren't you like his errand boy? Fetching him demigods to fight to the death?"

Ames flinched, his beady eyes hardening. "I don't work for him. It was a one-time thing. And for what it's worth, I am sorry Valencia. I just go where the money goes."

"And Pandora's box? That's for the money too?"

"No. The jar is about survival."

Taking the opportunity, Val tucked her hands into the sleeves of her jacket. She wrapped her hands around the blade and pulled Ames forward. Caught off guard, he had no time to react as she head-butted him. The crunch of his broken nose was music. She picked up her knife, holding it out threateningly as Ames wiped blood off his face.

"Okay, I can see where I upset you. Totally my bad." He said, holding his hands up in surrender. "But like I said, I'm not here to fight."

He flashed out of sight. Val groaned in frustration; her body was itching for a fight. She rushed out from the curtain, startling the announcer and front row in the process as she caught up to Artemis. They walked side by side down the aisle. Val's eyes wouldn't stop bouncing around. Every clatter of knifes sounded like weapons clashing in battle, laughter turned to stadium cheers, and every mortal's movement was out to get her. Artemis on the other hand still maintain regality. Val hated her for it.

"I lost him," Val said. "He could be anywhere." She eyed the jar, whispering lowly to her. "You want to tell me why he wants it so bad?"

Artemis hesitated. Val rested her eyes on her as she spoke. "What aren't you telling me?"

"I'm on official Olympian business," Artemis said. "And that also happens to be none of your business."

"Oh, but my business is conveniently always your business? I didn't think you cared so much."

"I don't. I just know what will happen if you go through with this." They were nearing the exit. "You may not believe me but looking out for you also means I'm looking out for myself..."

Val felt something deep in her gut. It was a feeling crafted over years of training and fighting. It told her to wait, strike here and not there, duck and move as her life depended on it. As much as she hated it, the feeling was perfected in the arena. She zeroed in on it, hushing Artemis to concentrate.

"Valencia Alice Grayson, if you ever shush me again–"

"–turn me into some horrible animal. I know, but seriously, shhh!"

Val turned slowly, assessing the mortal in the back. In an instant, Ames appeared behind them, ripping the pithos out from under Artemis's arm. Val reacted first. The mortals took notice as Val hooked her arm around Ames's shoulder yanking him back. Keeping him trapped, his arm cinched to her side, she plunged the pocket knife into Ames's stomach.

That's when mortals really took notice. Even the Mist couldn't make this seem like something it wasn't. They screamed, panicked, alerting the whole auditorium to chaos that was happening. Val, however, was still. She didn't want to admit that it was instinct. In the arena, there was no time to assess or plan. Every fight was different and there was only ever react and move, move and react. Val's reaction had to be fatal. It was the only way to see tomorrow and hope. She was victorious because she understood this. She was a daughter of victory herself and she never lost. Even in a fight to the death.

But this wasn't that.

Ames fell, his hands still wrapped around the knife. Val couldn't move; flashes of the arena flew through her mind with every blink. A daughter of Ares, growing still as the crowd cheered for my hollow win. A son of a god Val hadn't even bother to learn, practically ran into her dull blade to get it over with. She had done that so many times that sometimes she forgot there was no other way to win a fight. Antaeus's arena had ruined her. Maybe Artemis was right, maybe subconsciously she had come here to end Ames's life. Screaming mortal ran around her and even then, she was still poised for an attack.

Two things happened at once: The crowd parted just enough for Val to Rachel looking at her in confused horror and a 500-pound bear ramming into her. The force threw Val back through the doors, falling onto the lobby floor. It pinned to the ground with its giant claws on either side of her face. It glowered at her with a single black eye, hot breath roaring in her face.

"Artemis!" She yelled. "Get this thing off of me!"

She watched Artemis's heels stop by her head, heard the angry disappointment in her voice as she spoke. "You've crossed a line, Valencia. I'll take it from here."

Val slumped her head down in defeat. She couldn't see what was happening but she knew it wasn't going well when the pithos rolled away from her. Artemis seemed to be engaged in a fight with Ames. His feet kept disappearing and rematerializing in different spots as Artemis tried to keep up. Val had to smile at that.

She tried to reach for the jar. The least she could do was keep an eye on it. But any move she made resulted in a growl from the beast towering over her. She had to get away from it somehow.

A sharp whistle rang through the chaotic crowd. 10 feet away, Rachel tossed a rib-eye steak away from them. The bear promptly followed, freeing Val to crawl over to retrieve the pithos. Artemis and Ames were nowhere to be seen, their fight had carried them somewhere through the swarming of mortals exiting the building. The bear was in the corner happily gnawing on a steak.

Val waded through frantic people calling animal control to Rachel. She was frozen to the spot, ping-ponging her gaze between me and the bear like she couldn't tell if this was really happening.

"Thanks for that," Val said to her, adjusting her grip on the pithos.

Rachel just stared. It was starting to make Val uncomfortable. "What?" Val said, touching a hand to her bloody forehead. "Is it the blood? That jackass caught me off guard."

"Did-?" Rachel took a deep breath. She finally met my eyes. "Did you come through the Doors?"

"Uh, yeah? We all did... the entrance is literally right behind us."

"Not those doors." Rachel hesitated. "I mean the doors of the Underworld. The Doors of Death."

"Didn't we close those already?"

Rachel took a step closer to Val. The shock made her eyes look feverish. It made Val's skin crawl and she wasn't sure she wanted to know why. Val reflexively shifted away as she spoke again.

"We..." She took another breath, whispered, "everyone at camp– we thought you were dead. We–we burned a pyre."

Everyone at camp. Olivia. Any breath fled Val's body. Ashamedly, Val hadn't thought of her sister in...a while. Since the night she left camp and that was it. It wasn't a good goodbye either. As Val remembered, Olivia tried to stop her and Val refused. They fought and the only thing Val succeeded in was making her little sister cry. Val hadn't even felt remorse. Like now, back then, Val was only focused on the glory of a quest. Granted, the quest wasn't even hers.

Dead? The whole camp thought she was dead? Was the responsibility of the funeral left to Oli? I'm sure dad's to-do list would've be too long. Val tried to imagine her there, lighting an empty pyre. She wondered if her father showed up. She shut her eyes.

Val's voice came out small as I spoke. "Come again?"

"When you..." Rachel struggled to find the right words. "...left, we lost track of you in Massachusetts. And then, well, you just disappeared. We tried looking, sent out search teams for months but..." She shook her head. "I just can't believe you're alive! Percy–the camp– is going to flip–"

"No!" Val shouted.

She couldn't go back. She could face the camp. Not yet at least. Val had to see the plan through. It was the only way to get Olivia to forgive her. Everyone else's forgiveness was moot point.

Shouts alerted Val back to reality. She shoved the jar into Rachel's hands. "Keep out of the way and keep this safe."

Rachel shouted after Val as she sprinted back into the auditorium. She shoved her way through the crowd, catching a sight of Sydney's blonde hair. They locked eyes and Val could see her name on Sydney's lips. The vision of their ice cream date crumbled in Val's mind as she mouthed an apology and pressed through the mob.

Artemis stood alone among overturned tables and chairs. She had a loaded bow, evaluating the area until her gaze rested on Val.

"What did you do to Orion?" The goddess asked.

"The bear that almost mauled me? It's fine," Val answered.

"And the pithos?" Artemis was already on her way out back to the lobby.

"I'm fine too." Val grumbled.

Almost crashing into Artemis, Val stopped in her tracks. Artemis, an arrow taunt in her bow, the pithos on the ground next to her feet and Ames, holding Rachel hostage with a knife to her throat. Val was surprised to see him upright, but the smell of blood told her that he was struggling.

"I think this has all gotten a little out of hand," Ames breathed.

Val snorted. "You're the one holding a mortal hostage."

"You're the one who stabbed me, champion. I just came for the box."

"Not a chance, demigod," Artemis said. "It is property of Olympus. Release the girl before I put an arrow between your eyes."

Ames's knife wavered over Rachel's throat. "All due respect, m'lady, I can't leave without the jar...they–they'll kill me if I show up empty-handed."

"I'll kill you if you harm her," Val warned. It would've seemed more like a threat if she actually had a weapon.

"'They'?" Rachel spoke up. "The Titans? They're your employers?"

Her ears perked up. The Titans. The reason for why she was here if she really looked at it. If she hadn't been so gung-ho about being the one to take them down, she may have never ended up here. Then again, if Chiron and Annabeth had listened to her instead of ignoring her when she warned them, if they gave her the quest she desired, this all could've been avoided. Val wished she could rub their noses in it. She liked to imagine a future where she never met Ames. She might still be at camp with Olivia and people who knew her doing whatever the hell she used to. It'd been so long since she was a normal demigod with normal demigod siblings that she couldn't even remember specifics. Because of the Titans. Because of Ames.

"They didn't hire me. They threatened me: Get the box for them or die. Not really much of choice." Ames explained. "I don't want to hurt anyone. I just want to get this job over with."

"What's inside they'd want so bad?" I asked. She was answered with silence. She thought about my dreams, the rebuilding arena. The words I'd overheard, a host. It clicked. "Kronos."

"A piece of his being, yes." Artemis said. She raised the bow a little higher, targeting Ames face. "Which is why we cannot let you have it."

"Look, I don't want to see Kronos running around anymore than you do! I just want to stay alive." He stared down Artemis's arrow. "You think I'm afraid of a goddess of Olympus? You have no idea what Titans in the 21st century are capable of."

Artemis would've killed him. Anything to keep the jar safe, to protect against a future that just couldn't happen. Her bear, Orion, must've felt this. He let out a roar so loud it shook the chandeliers. It was just enough time for Rachel to judo flip Ames into submission. He swept her legs out from under her. He dove for the jar at Artemis's feet. The second his fingers touched it, he was gone, transporting himself and the jar somewhere unknown.

Artemis, expression fiercely confused, let her bow down. Val rushed to Rachel who was groaning on the ground.

"For what it's worth, that flip was badass," Val said, helping her up. Her lips pinched in a smile before a hiss of pain caused her to double over. Val hands were hovering, afraid that Ames might've actually stabbed her. Rachel clasped Val's wrist in a vice she shot back up. Green mist flowing from her slight agape mouth. It spilled over our feet and the floor, her nails dug into Val's skin as she tried to pry Rachel's fingers off. She looked at Val suddenly. Her eyes taken over by feverish neon green. Her voice became the layered voice of the Oracle as she spoke:

Daughters of virgins shall venture across the sea

To retrieve what was stolen and see time set free

The path to the apex is paved in divine past plight

You will fail to destroy the magic hiding in plain sight

Legacies's daughter, the found son, an object designed to stall

And lone wayward half-blood to take the final fall

With a final glow of fluorescent green eyes, Rachel collapsed against Val's chest, sinking them to the ground.

Percy emerged from the crowd of screaming mortals, sword in hand. He looked briefly confused at Artemis feeding a piece of jerky to her bear then to Rachel and Val. He looked as stunned as Rachel had, maybe more, as he spoke with bewilderment, "Val!?" He backed up, white as sheet. "I don't–what...how are you here? What happened?"

Val opened her mouth but too much happened to explain coherently. She had truly grown accustomed to defeat. It felt raw, an exposed nerve, she wanted to lash out at everything. She wanted to punch Percy in his stupid seal face for no other reason than the fact that she lost and couldn't explain why. She wanted to yell at Artemis and blame it all on her, but she knew that it was only half true. All this time wasted and now she'd have to start again. Val looked to Artemis to explain but the goddess's stare was already locked on Val. She didn't know a goddess could look so somber.

"A prophecy." Artemis said in a voice that sent chills down Val's spine. "A prophecy happened."


	2. OLIVIA

"What was that?"

Olivia looked over her shoulder for the third time. Austin had his flashlight shining against the trees of the forest, squinting into the shadows. His paranoia was rubbing off on her as she realized her hand was resting on her sword. She wasn't normally this suspicious at Camp but then again she didn't make it a habit to roam through the forest full of stocked monsters and where more than four campers had gone missing.

The flashlight went haywire as Austin flew forward, his sandal getting caught on something. He yelped, crashing to the ground. He scrambled forward, a dagger in one and flashlight pointed at the tree root that tripped him. A dryad to be more specific. One that glared at him for the rude awakening and didn't help him up as she ran off.

"Sorry!" Olivia called after the dryad. "Come on, Sir-Trips-a-Lot." She offered Austin a smile and a hand as she helped her friend to his feet. "Before you actually get us eaten."

"I can't believe I let you convince me to take a shortcut to camp through a forest full with monsters." He crept forward on their path, sweeping the light back and forth. His hooked his arm through Olivia's for safety. "I'm pretty sure there is something following us."

"I wouldn't call it convincing." She shined her own flashlight on his terrified face. "You wanted to get back to camp quicker and I offered a solution you graciously accepted."

He swatted her flashlight away. "I didn't think you meant this though, Liv. I just wanted to be back before the satyrs do a cabin check."

If it were up to Olivia they'd be at the beach until sunrise. It was still warm out even at midnight and some campers wanted to enjoy the fleeting summer nights. It was the end of summer which meant most kids, including Olivia, would head back home for school until winter break or longer. It wasn't a big shindig, more exclusive. A couple of Apollo kids like Austin, Nyssa and a couple of her siblings from Hephaestus and Demeter kids around Olivia's age. Austin and Olivia left them while they were still out swimming. It was fun albeit a little unorthodox for Olivia. Sneaking out was more Val's thing. Except when Val did it, she never found her way back.

Val of course was the reason she couldn't sleep lately, the reason she said yes to going out. Usually when she did dream of Val, it was memories– riding bikes across the Brooklyn bridge, shooting basketballs at closed practices with their dad, sneaking past the doorman to go to the bodega around the corner. But recently, they'd gotten stranger even by demigod standards. In her dream last night Val was fighting the manticore alongside who Olivia assumed was another younger demigod. The day before that was Val, torch in hand and looking absolutely wrecked, wandering dark corridors. Confusion was the only thing Olivia got from them. Why would she be dreaming about her dead sister?

Olivia thought about bringing up to Annabeth but her sister was cooped up in the Big House more and more recently.

"How do you even know about this shortcut?" Austin asked from behind Olivia's lead.

Olivia shrugged. "Val showed it to me."

"Oh."

That was the typical response nowadays. Nothing else, nothing less. _Oh. _Which to Olivia meant, _Oh, sorry I asked. I won't bring it up again not because it makes you uncomfortable but because it makes _me_ uncomfortable. _Especially the weeks following Val's camp funeral, everybody was giving condolences, politely prying for any information as to why Val would do such a thing. As if Olivia could actually tell them. Only Val could explain why Val would steal a quest from another camper. Still, they'd make sure to include her in any and all activities and made a point not to mention the whole dead sister thing. That faded as time, campers and Olivia moved on. Until the only response anybody could have when Olivia mentioned Val was _oh. _As if to talk about Val, especially to and with Olivia, was taboo.

Needless to say she was used to it.

Blonde hair invaded her peripheral vision. She thought for a heart stopping second that Annabeth caught them. Until she realized it was her own hair. She'd finally dyed it a couple months ago before she came to camp but it still caught her off guard. The blonde hair and grey eyes combo was a color scheme she never quite fit in amongst her other siblings. Naturally, her hair was dark brown as was her eyes. It took multiple rounds of bleaching and multiple charges to her dad's credit card but she was thrilled with the results.

"How are you not scared of being out here?" Austin cast light on tree after tree. "With those other demigods that have gone missing?"

"I never said I wasn't." Olivia said. She didn't want to point out that it was just Hecate's children that have gone missing because, honestly, she didn't know if they were being targeted or if other campers would disappear. Week after week witnesses had seen them, one at a time, walk into the forest and not come back. Winston Ng, the youngest of the Hecate children, had vanished not even two weeks ago. Lou Ellen Blackstone was the only one left in the Hecate cabin and nobody could explain why.

They were approaching the camp from the behind the Apollo cabin just as Olivia had promised, not that she was one to rub it in. No night patrolling satyrs were even in sight and it was quiet as they broke through the bushes. She glanced toward her own cabin, a sense of sleepiness washing over her. The thought of actually getting some sound sleep was promising, a little worrying. She didn't want to deal with the dreams. Maybe she could wake up Malcolm, make tea and talk like they had done whenever one of them couldn't sleep.

Austin let go of her arm and whipped around. He scanned a rustling bush.

"Okay seriously, I heard something that time." Austin said.

"Seriously, it's just the wind." Olivia didn't feel as confident once the bush started growling.

If Austin were a cartoon, there'd still be an outline of his body in the place he once stood. He rushed past Olivia toward his own cabin. She rolled her eyes. Olivia let her ADHD brain takeover. She only had a fraction of second to roll out of the way of a hellhound. She quickly shined her flashlight at the creature ready to fight or flee when the hellhound bowed its head.

"Mrs. O'Leary?" Olivia said, lowering her sword. Not just Mrs. O'Leary, but someone riding on her back. "Percy?" She shined her light at his very much not happy face. "What are you doing out here?"

"Looking for you," Percy said. "Chiron needs to see you. Immediately."

"Why? What's going on?" Chiron rarely ever needed her this late if ever. If she was needed at the Big House it was daytime and it wouldn't necessitate this much uneasiness. Olivia had been named counselor of camp disputes by Chiron. She assumed he only gave her the position because conflicts outside of camp needed his attention a bit more. So he'd left the daily conflicts of camp to her –mediating between campers over who pushed who off the climbing wall or doling out punishment when a camper was being unfair or which team right fully won Capture the Flag. Mostly though, her concerns were the pranks of the Stoll brothers or Lou Ellen. She didn't mind, though. She liked getting to the bottom of a problem between two parties and finding a fair solution.

"It's–" Percy stopped himself, taking a deep breath. "–complicated. I think it's better if Chiron explains."

The way he said the words, the look on his face and how he didn't say anything else the whole way to the Big House had her stomach dropping with every step. She rarely ever saw him this rattled. He'd been stressed the last couple of weeks, about going back to school in the midst of everything happening in their demigod world. The missing Hecate children, all the mythic beings still out there reformed from the Doors of Death, the rumors of Titans rising up. Just normal demigod stuff. She was beginning to think she should've followed Austin's lead and booked it to her cabin.

The tension tripled by the time they made it to Chiron's office. A fire crackled in the fireplace, setting a creepy ambience that was not helping ease Olivia's nerves. Shadows were cast over Chiron's large oak desk as Chiron sat, or rather stood, full centaur form behind his desk.

"Olivia," Chiron greeted. The worry in his eyes betrayed his light tone. "Thank you for coming. How was the beach?"

Was that what this was about? Was she in trouble? "Um, f-fine. I'm sorry for sneaking out but I swear we were only going to be there for an hour."

Chiron gave a tired laugh. "That's quite alright, child. I'm well aware of the unauthorized beach gatherings. I'd be more surprised if you teenagers actually abided by curfew."

"Okay…why did you need to see me?"

"Please, have a seat as we wait for everyone else." He gestured to the couches in front of the fireplace. "You know Lou Ellen, of course."

Olivia hadn't even noticed her sitting there. A pajama-clad Lou Ellen casually waved. Olivia's shoulders relaxed as she took a seat next to her. She was worrying over nothing. Well not _nothing_; whatever prank Lou Ellen pulled off obviously had gone too far. Olivia was very familiar with the brutal pranks of Lou Ellen Blackstone. Not because she was victim– thank gods. Half of her time was spent with Lou Ellen in her little office. Whether it was turning the creek neon green, turning campers into plants, or making camper's noses disappear, Olivia felt like she was always mediating between Lou Ellen and other campers. Over the past couple weeks as her siblings dwindled, there had been no pranks.

"It's about Val, y'know." Lou Ellen's voice barely carried over the crackling flames. "I thought they found one of my brothers or sister. I guess they found yours instead."

And just like that, Olivia's heart stopped. It was like someone tasered her, completely incapacitating her ability to move, think or breathe. She found her voice, small and hollow. "What?"

"Percy picked me up at my cabin with Annabeth. I heard Annabeth tell him not to say anything about Val until we were all together." Lou Ellen gave her a quick glance. "They obviously hadn't meant for me to hear but…I think they found her."

"Found her body you mean."

Lou Ellen shook her head, her short hair sweeping her shoulders. "If that's where your head is at I'm about to blow your mind." She took a dramatic pause. "Val is alive." Lou Ellen mimicked a small explosion around her temples.

It was Olivia's turn to shake her head. All they found of Val was one of her dual swords and a lot of her blood. That's how they knew to end their search. If Val was alive, then where was she? If she were alive, Val would do anything to at least let Olivia know she was okay. She glanced at Chiron and Percy having their own hushed conversation. They, Val, wouldn't make her wait, sitting in agony like that.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Olivia whispered harshly. "One of your pranks?"

"You must not think I'm very good at pranks if you think this is one."

"Because Val wouldn't do that. She wouldn't just be out there _alive _and not come back. It's cruel of you to suggest that."

"You don't believe me?" Lou Ellen looked stunned. "You don't even hope I'm right? I mean, if I heard my sister was found okay, I'd cry of relief."

"This isn't like that, Lou Ellen. Your siblings are missing. You should have hope. In fact, you should focus that hope on them and not worry about my sister. Believe me, she's not worrying about much these days."

Lou Ellen stared at Olivia for a long second. She scoffed, turning her stare to the flames. "I don't get you. I tell you your sister is alive and you're fighting me on it."

"It's not like I don't want her to be alive. I would be out of my mind overjoyed if she was but she's not. Val is dead." Olivia turned away from her, her heart aching an old pain. "And always will be."

"Y'know, for the record, Val and I were friends. So if you won't worry for your sister and you don't want me worrying for your sister then I'll worry for my friend." Lou Ellen laced her hands behind her head, relaxing back into the couch. "For both of us."

Lou Ellen didn't understand. Olivia spent months in the aftermath of Val's death still believing she was alive. She'd had kept Annabeth awake for days, spewing theories ranging from a case of amnesia to somehow ending up lost in the Labyrinth. That hope stuck to Olivia like skin. Under that was pure heartbreak. And under that was guilt. Guilt that Olivia didn't do more to stop Val from leaving. When she accepted the truth that Val wasn't ever coming back, it was heart shattering.

_Gods, you're so disappointing, Ollie. Grow up the hell while I'm gone, huh? _

It had been said with such venom, so uncharacteristically Val, that Olivia knew something was wrong. Granted, Val had been acting bizarre the weeks leading up to her disappearance. That night haunted Olivia for months. Until she understood that she didn't need Val to absolve her of anything. Olivia absolved herself. It wasn't easy; the grief and guilt she felt blinded her from much else. It hurt to let the sorrow in but she did. But she managed and did just what become Val's dying wish: she grew the hell up.

Val couldn't be alive. Right?

No.

Yes?

_No._

She neededAnnabeth. Lou Ellen said she heard it from Annabeth herself. Annabeth was always good taking Olivia's thought spiral and straightening it out to a line, helping her see what made sense and what didn't. It always made Olivia feel better. Before she let herself hope, Olivia needed to talk to Annabeth.

The door creaked open. Nico di Angelo and Penelope Gaztembide filed in as the dots grew further and further away from being connected. Especially with Penelope's presence; she wasn't even technically a demigod. Her dark eyes bounced from Olivia to Lou Ellen to Chiron, confused and frowning. Behind them was Annabeth. Olivia greeted her with a hug as she closed the door behind her.

"You told me you weren't going to that beach party," Annabeth said, pulling away to disapprovingly look Olivia in the eye. The fact that they were almost the same height made Olivia smile. "In fact, you promised."

"I did," Olivia admitted. "Until I remembered I also promised Austin and Nyssa that I'd make an appearance."

"'Make an appearance?'" Annabeth mimicked. "Didn't know you were such a hot commodity."

"Yeah, well…neither did I." Olivia gestured broadly. "What's going on Annabeth?"

There it was again. The collective expression that told Olivia that whatever was happening was not to be taken lightly. Annabeth said nothing as she led Olivia to an open seat on the couch. With Penelope and Nico taking her spot next to Lou Ellen, Annabeth and her sat on the opposite couch while Chiron and Percy stood behind Chiron's desk.

She was still hoping this was a Lou Ellen prank gone wrong.

"I do want to apologize for the dramatic air you all must be feeling," Chiron started. "But time is not a luxury we possess as of late."

Lou Ellen and Olivia looked in question at one another. They turned to Penelope, who was more focused on Chiron's nervously twitching tail. The whole centaur thing must've still been uncomfortable to her. She must've still been experiencing a sense of culture shock having just arriving at camp for a little less than a month ago.

"Tell me girls, what do you know about the Titan War?"

She couldn't say that Lou Ellen nor Penelope knew much. The Titan War was before they even got to camp. But her own memories were a watercolor blur: her dad frantically trying to get her and Val to evacuate the city. Olivia, wanting to help her fellow campers, running toward the Empire State Building. Suddenly surrounded by enemies, her sword was knocked out of her hands and she thought that would be the end of her. Val broke through the swarm with Olivia's sword, bathed in a gold light. Above Val's head, was a shimmering image of a laurel wreath, the symbol of Nike.

"That wasn't too long ago right?" Lou Ellen said. She looked around like someone should stop her. When nobody did, she went on. "Kro-uh…uh time Titan guy tried to bring down Olympus?" She glanced at Percy staring into the fireplace, the flames casting harsh light onto his blank face. "You, the whole camp, fought him and he was defeated."

"Fought him, yes," Chiron said. "Defeated, however, is a little more complicated. You see, it's hard to say that the Titan Lord was ever truly gone. When a being such as him dies, his essence is sent to Tartarus but always has the potential to come back."

Things were starting to click. Percy's sick expression earlier, Annabeth's unusual absentmindedness, both overcome by their respective and shared memories. It made Olivia angry. It wasn't fair. Annabeth had done the most, more than any normal camper should have to deal with, Percy included. They were there for her after Val took off. They sat with her in the cabin when she didn't feel like being out there with the rumors and they were the ones who gave her extra sword training when she was too depressed to leave the cabin because Val was the one to be there and now she wasn't. They didn't deserve this again, too be dragged back into another possible Titan War.

Olivia had a great imagination but not one big enough to begin to know what Annabeth were feeling. For weeks after, if Annabeth wasn't sleeping in the Poseidon cabin, Olivia would crawl into Annabeth's bed. Annabeth would have nightmares, sometimes wild enough that she'd cry in her sleep, crying out Luke's name. And then Percy went missing. Annabeth slept every other day. And then her quest with the mark of their mother to Rome, and then Arachne, and Tartarus and the never ending list of undeserved things to happen to her sister.

Lou Ellen was wrong. She couldn't worry about Val, a sister who more or less abandoned her. She had to be here for Annabeth, the sister who she knew faced so much and still always made sure Olivia was okay. Olivia felt her heart ache for Annabeth; news like that must come with some seriously troubled ghosts. Olivia took Annabeth's hand, squeezing it once.

"As you know, we have had an inkling that the Titans may try to rise up again. Our sister camp, Camp Jupiter has been keeping an eye on the activity at Mount Orthys in San Francisco for the past year or so," Chiron continued. "Reyna and a couple of our own campers have investigated the coming and goings of various Titans from the site."

"Titans? As in plural? How is that even possible?" As soon as Olivia said it, Val's voice came to her. "The Doors of Death. Right?"

"Yes, open long enough for some Titans to have reformed and escape through the Doors," Chiron said. "Including a piece of Kronos's being."

That was Val's theory. Not the Kronos's resurrected soul part but she did think that was the reason they were coming back. Val had claimed to see them in her dreams as if she were the Oracle herself, telling Olivia all about how she'd seen Prometheus trudging around the mountains of Orthys. Sometimes, she claimed, he'd speak out loud like he was speaking to her directly. Wild eyed Val spewing conspiracies to her friends, to Olivia about how she was the one to see them so that meant she'd be the one to take them down. Olivia would sit on Val's bunk, listening intently, believing it wholeheartedly. She believed her sister could do anything.

If she closed her eyes, she could still see Val trailing after Chiron, shoulders back and convincing smile, charming as only Val could be. She'd beg him at least once a day to let her at least check it out. She'd wanted a quest so bad, felt she deserved it because she had a gut feeling. Even when it was confirmed that Titans were indeed lurking around, the quest wasn't given to her. It was given to Annabeth and Val stole it back.

"So let me get this straight," Lou Ellen said. "The war happened between demigods and the Titans way back when and because the Doors of the Underworld were opened just a bit long, they've now been released back into the world? So Kronos is just out there walking in the middle of Times Square?"

"Not exactly," Nico interjected. "Some Titans who have been dormant in Tartarus for millennia have come back whole but we only fought Kronos two years ago. His soul, if you can call it that, was still reforming. He was never able to have an earthly body like other gods."

"But it is possible for him to have a host," Annabeth said quietly, getting the sad look on her face she always got whenever she thought about Luke. Olivia tightened her grip in comfort.

"So what makes you sure that he's back now?" Lou Ellen asked.

"Because we were never sure he was actually gone," Percy said, his voice thick. "Hermes told me after the war that not even the gods weren't sure he was gone. I mean, normally monsters you slay don't really die. They just sort of lay dormant in Tartarus, waiting to reform. I didn't really think much of it until I–we were in Tartarus." He stole a glance at Annabeth. "Seeing Bob– I mean Iapetus– meant that other beings could roam around Tartarus too. Could also reawaken a piece of Kronos."

"Our working theory is that in the moment of Kronos's demise," Chiron supplied. "his lifeblood fractured. A portion of it going to Tartarus and a portion of it placed in the nearest celestially-charged object capable of securing it."

"Which would've been Pandora's box," Annabeth said. "And it's been stolen off of the Hearth of Hestia on Olympus along with other godly items."

"Rachel and I traced it to an auction in North Carolina but we couldn't get to it in time," Percy said. "We were able to recover the other items." He threw a hesitant glance at both Olivia and his girlfriend. "Among other things."

Olivia didn't miss the slight shake of Annabeth's head.

"We can only assume the jar is being taken to Prometheus as we speak," Nico said before Olivia could question Annabeth.

Figuring things out was usually therapeutic. A definite answer to questions was always relieving and revealing. Like putting the last piece of the puzzle to get the whole picture or getting the right answer on a math problem you've been staring at forever. Satisfying. This felt…off. A piece didn't fit, the answer was too easy. Olivia's anxiety was rising trying to understand it all. They weren't saying all that they knew.

"Not that I'm _not_ into this riveting conversation but what does this history lesson have to do with us?" It was the first time Penelope said a word so far.

"I know there are a lot of moving pieces but we need you all to understand the past to understand what could happen in the future if the Time Lord is indeed on the verge of coming back," Chiron said. "Given unusual circumstances, a quest has been offered to you girls."

Things weren't adding up. Olivia could feel something missing but she couldn't confidently say yet what it was. If this really was about a possible quest and a Titan uprising, why would Lou Ellen think she heard Val's name?

"A quest?" Lou Ellen perked up immediately.

"Does that mean a chance to get out of this place?" Penelope grumbled.

"Oh wow," Lou Ellen breathed. She pinched her arm. "Am I dreaming? Is this real life?"

"What if I refuse?" Penelope asked Chiron, crossing her arms. "Like, what if I just say no and go back to sleep and pretend this never happened?"

Chiron gave a tired laugh. "My dear, there is certainly nothing stopping you from that. But what Rachel has spoken and seen will come to pass, I'm afraid, whether you permit it or not."

Penelope laughed. "That is such bullshit." She looked around the table at all of them to see if they were serious. When she saw they were gravely serious she spun on Chiron. "Are you guys for real? You're asking me to risk my life– our lives– because a prophecy said so? Seriously? _This_ is what you guys do?"

"It's what must be done," Chiron said solemnly. "It's what your parents did."

Penelope's face turned from rageful red to white. Olivia felt for her. She didn't grow up at camp, where reality was that some campers didn't come back. Though it never took the pain away, it was always for something. No camper ever died in vain. She at least figured Penelope's parents told her that much. She didn't know what happened to them or even how old Penelope was when it did but grief, the anger it bore, was something Olivia commiserated with.

"You don't get to talk about my parents," Penelope seethed. "You're the reason they're dead."

"Lupe–" Nico laid a hand on her shoulder. Penelope shrugged off, her eyes burning at Chiron.

"You may betheir mentor or spirit guide or whatever but you don't speak for me. I say there's no way in hell I'm going on this quest. I'm sure if you gave my parents the option instead of some grandeur of glory, they would've agreed."

Lou Ellen smacked her arm, whispering harshly, "Don't ruin this for me!"

"Okay, guys–" Olivia started, her need to resolve conflicting kicking in.

"You? What about me? I'm not my parents. I'm not like any of you!" Penelope cut Olivia off with a look. "Didn't your sister die on one of these quests? I'm not willing to die for this camp or quite frankly any of you."

Olivia didn't want to entertain the idea but nothing was off the table. She thought about what Lou Ellen told her and then some. The dreams, the way Val always looked older, angrier than Olivia could remember. The Val she knew, in real, life was bright and strong-willed. That's why she thought her dreams were just dreams. But demigod dreams tended to be prophetic, showing you what you would soon need. Maybe they were trying to tell her that Val wasn't dead. Yes. No. Yes?

"Okay well, you can risk mine!" Lou Ellen turned to Chiron. "Seriously, we are all for this quest–"

"_I'm not."_

"Well I am," Lou Ellen said, fixing a hard glare at Penelope before turning back to Chiron. "Is there any way we can just go without her? Cause I'm ready and I'm sure Olivia is too, right? Where's Rachel to speak me a prophecy so we can get this show on the road?"

There it was. The final piece. The reason Val would be included in all this information of Titans and quests.

A year and a half ago, when Olivia was fourteen and her hair was darker, she sat in this same office, in this same spot with this same sinking feeling. Instead, it was Annabeth who had walked her up the porch steps of the Big House and into Chiron's office. The ambience was sadder. She knew it was about Val. She'd heard campers whisper to each other that Val was dead and gone before that moment. The only thing running through her head as she sat down was the different ways she was going to tell her dad. She listened as Chiron explained that after weeks of searching they'd found nothing but half of matching sword set, Val's. She nodded as they told her the search would be ended and that they could only presume she was dead. If she'd like to hold a burning pyre, that could of course be arranged. Later on, before the news broke to the camp, she waited until she was alone in her cabin to cry, violently and without pause. Every day since then has been spent working, simply being without the weight of her sister's actions; no longer desperately trying to understand but to accept it. She grew the hell up, grew away from her sister and the version of her that she was when Val was still there.

A year and a half later, now, here she was again and she couldn't stomach the irony. This wasn't an answer that satiated.

She answered Lou Ellen's question, "It's already been spoken. To Valencia." Her gaze moved from Chiron to Percy to rest on Annabeth. "Right?"

She was confirmed with silence, an I-told-you-so look from Lou Ellen, and a familiar mixture of emotion radiating throughout her whole being: one-part grief, two-parts confusion, four-parts anger.


End file.
